Addicted To Love
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Suddenly, there were hands and lips everywhere. Lips on his neck and hands sliding down his shirt, slowly, oh so slowly.


**This is what happens when I try to work on new chapters for my fics. Music goes on and my brain goes, OH! Must. Write. This is pretty much my first attempt at sex and well, I don't really know...so...yeah...-Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt stepped home for the night, surprised to find that the room was, instead of surrounded by darkness and soft snores, was basked in a warm orange glow. He set down his messenger bag and walked through the apartment in search of his boyfriend. "Wes?" he called out, waiting a few moments and still not hearing anything. "Wes?" he called out again, walking to their bedroom and finding it empty.

He sighed, biting at his lower lip sadly.  
_  
_He sat down slowly on the couch, trying not to think about why he was alone in his apartment, filled with the warm aura of scented candles. The room just felt sexy to him, in a weird kind of way. It had him wondering where the hell Wes was. He knew that his boyfriend would never just forget about their one year anniversary…would he?

Suddenly, there were hands and lips _everywhere_. Lips on his neck and hands sliding down his shirt, slowly, oh so slowly. Every touch of the males hands set Kurt's skin on fire until he was whimpering and shivering. "Wes?" he whimpered softly.

The taller male smiled at him as he took his hand, leading him into their bedroom and to the large king sized bed. The countertenor was pushed down and soon being straddled by the stronger male. "Welcome home, baby." He grinned at him, biting at his neck and leaving small marks, pulling the blood to the surface and leaving marks of love and ownership.

His fingers trailed down porcelain skin, removing fabric slowly, seductively until both males were naked and staring at each other with want and lust and absolute _need. _

"What is all this?" Kurt whispered softly, fingers trailing over long hidden muscles, ones he hadn't seen in so long. Life was just so busy, so hectic.

"This is you and me." Wes whispered huskily.

And then there were fingers, probing, touching, _feeling._

Kurt's soft moans filled the room, low and deep before turning high and needy. He thought that he would be immune to it by now, used to it. But this was only just the beginning. He was getting more and more addicted to the touches, to the slick fingers running against his entrance slowly. The his hips were arching and a finger was slipping in and everything was just falling together so damn _perfectly._"Wes, Wes, Wes." He murmured, like a chant, a prayer on his lips that tasted like heaven and hell all wrapped in one as his body moved, long slender fingers working their way inside of him, forcing him to moan and purr and _scream_ with pleasure.

"More."

Wes obliged, slipping in a third finger and working them inside of Kurt's tight, warm heat. The moans so addictive and amazing and wonderful that he was going insane with lust.

"I need you, Wes, please, I need you." The smaller brunette whimpered.

Soon there was more stroking and slickness and then he was sliding in and Kurt was feeling full, oh so so so full.

"Wes!" he cried, arching in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure that was driving him mad and the pace that was once slow and languid was fast and fueled with desire.

There were only cries of lust and love and everything was just _sex._

It had been long, so long, since the two of them so much as touched, saw each other. And now they were together as one person, formed to join each other and Kurt wanted this for eternity. He wanted nothing more than to have his lover inside of him and never having to leave this place in paradise.

The world was spinning, the room tipping, and soon they were both just losing it all, fast and vicious pumps. Once, twice, and they were done, screaming their release at the top of their lungs in the form of the other's name.

There was sweat and panting and the room was too warm and the bodies too close and everything was too damn _wonderful_.

Kurt let his head fall back before staring up at the other male, meeting the burning gaze of his lover.

"I love you." He whispered softly, falling off his lips so quietly it was almost as though the words didn't exist.

But Wes heard them, gathered his life into his arms and whispered them back, softly, surely.

"You're mine, my love, you're always mine."


End file.
